Colors of Family
by AN Narra
Summary: Sasuke sudah hafal diluar kepala konsep menjadi suami yang baik, tapi adakah sebuah nasehat atau teori dari buku yang menyatakan ketrampilan apa saja yang harus dikuasai jika telah ada dalam lingkaran rumah tangga?Colors of Family Chapter : Ketrampilan Dasar Seorang Kepala Keluarga
1. Panggil aku ayah! Dobe!

**Colors of Family**

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Rated : K-T

Genre: Family

Warning : Typo dan Miss-Typo

**Panggil aku ayah! Dobe!**

Menikah.

Siapapun orang pasti akan sangat bahagia bila dapat hidup bersama orang yang dicintai dan disatukan dalam ikatan perkawinan.

Menikah.

Rasanya tidak berlebihan jika dikatakan sebagai pintu gerbang untuk dapat hidup bahagia bersama orang yang dicintai hingga maut memisahkan. Bagaikan kapal yang berlayar, bahtera rumah tangga bisa diibaratkan kapal yang harus mengarungi lautan untuk mencapai tujuannya yaitu sebuah daratan. Terkadang bertemu lautan tenang, bergelombang dan tidak jarang dihantam badai.

Kepala keluarga diibaratkan nahkoda yang harus mampu membawa kapal menuju tujuannya dan seorang istri adalah awak kapalnya. Harus ada yang memimpin dan dipimpin jika tidak ingin kapal itu karam. Dua status ini harus mampu bekerja sama untuk mengarungi lautan bersama jika tidak ingin terhempas dan karam begitu saja.

Arh..! Ya! Hidup bersama orang yang dicintai siapa yang tidak mau?

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Sasuke Uchiha menjadi seorang suami. Sasuke Uchiha pengusaha muda sukses berusia 22 tahun, putra bungsu pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Dia adalah pemegang lima puluh persen saham Uchiha Corp yang dikelola bersama kakaknya. Secara singkatnya Uchiha Sasuke dapat digambarkan sebagai pemuda tampan, kaya dan karismatik.

Kata _wow_ mungkin bisa menggambarkan banyaknya bekal hidup sang Uchiha untuk mengarungi hidup di dunia karena sedikit orang yang diberi keberuntungan seperti itu. Tapi sayangnya para wanita harus kecewa jika tahu status Sasuke sekarang.

Sasuke telah menikah! Ya menikah yang artinya sudah resmi jadi suami dari seorang wanita.

Tidak ada satupun orang dalam keluarga Uchiha yang menyangka bahwa pemuda yang jadi mutiara dalam klan karena kejeniusan serta ketampanan yang jangan diragukan akan mengakhiri masa lajang di usia muda bahkan mendahului kakaknya. Siapa yang mampu membuat Uchiha muda ini bertekuk lutut?

Dia Kushina Namikaze. Bukan seorang gadis melainkan seorang janda beranak satu. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang selalu terlihat ceria dengan warna surai rambut layaknya buah tomat kesukaan sang pemuda. Sosok cantik dan anggun dengan tubuh ramping meski usianya telah menginjak tiga puluh delapan tahun. Kushina merupakan adik kelas Mikoto semasa SD dan almarhum suami Kushina adalah rekan bisnis dari suami Mikoto. Diwaktu kanak-kanak Sasuke akan jadi bocah yang periang jika mendengar keluarga Namikaze datang berkunjung meski kesehariannya dikenal sebagai pribadi yang dingin layaknya klan Uchiha umumnya.

Ya! Pemuda raven itu telah memuja Kushina sejak kecil. Bermula hanya sebatas kekaguman khas seorang bocah yang perlahan berubah menjadi cinta saat dewasa. Mungkin agak tidak lazim jika dipandang dari segi perbedaan umur, tapi itu dirasa sah-sah saja toh orang tuanya juga memberi restu. Bagi laki-laki, jika sudah dewasa dan mapan memangnya apa lagi tujuan hidupnya jika tidak membina rumah tangga untuk memperoleh keturunan.

"Sarapan sudah siap, dattebayo!" Suara riang itu memecah lamunan sang pemuda di sarapan pertamanya sebagai kepala keluarga. Sasuke masih tidak percaya, sosok keibuan dengan senyum sehangat matahari itu benar-benar jadi miliknya sekarang.

Saat ini sang pemuda tengah duduk di ruang makan kediaman Kushina.

Kenapa dirumah Kushina? Sederhana saja, Sasuke menuruti kemauan putra barunya yang secara ajaib memberinya restu untuk menikahi ibunya. Itu sebagai salah satu syarat yang harus dipenuhi untuk diizinkan menikahi Kushina

Sasuke kini duduk di depan meja makan kayu berbentuk persegi panjang yang permukaannya dilapisi taplak meja warna putih dengan motif strawberry di setiap ujungnya. Sang ayah muda kini baru menyadari jika diatas meja itu telah tertata banyak kudapan. Jika dihitung hampir ada tiga macam kudapan berbeda yang tersaji dalam mangkuk yang berbeda. Ada miso sup, ikan bakar, acar sayuran.

Sasuke lalu berpaling pada sosok cantik yang kini mengenakan daster warna merah dengan epron putih motif bunga-bunga kecil. Seulas senyum hangat ia berikan pada istrinya.

Wanita cantik bersurai merah itu entah mengapa tiba-tiba tersipu malu saat matanya bersiborok sesaat dengan iris onix suaminya.

Yeah…pesona Uchiha tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Wanita normal manapun pasti akan tersipu jika melihat senyum hangat yang sayangnya sangat pelit dibagikan pada orang lain.

Mangkuk sup yang masih ada ditangan Kushina diletakkan dengan gemetaran seolah gugup karena sesuatu. Sup tomat itu menjadi kudapan terakhir dari sekian kudapan yang repot-repot dimasak istrinya.

Melihat sajian terakhir yang baru saja matang, putra semata wayang Kushina reflek menatap ibunya heran. "Sup tomat? Yang benar saja Ibu! Kenapa tidak ada ramen hari ini?" Protes pemuda pirang itu dengan nada tinggi.

Perkenalkan, pemuda pirang yang baru saja melakukan protes adalah Namikaze Naruto atau sekarang Uchiha Naruto, namun sayangnya dia tidak mau memakai marga Uchiha karena alasan tertentu. Usianya 17 tahun bersekolah di SMA Konoha Gakuen dan tahun ini kelas 2. Naruto memiliki penampilan fisik yang cukup atau sangat memikat bagi kaum hawa, bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan tubuh berotot, paras tampan serta kulit tan eksotis, memiliki iris biru layaknya laut serta surai pirang yang agak berantakan membuatnya memiliki kombinasi pria cool namun tetap menyimpan kehangatan.

Sebuah sorotan tajam dingin tak ayal langsung diterima Naruto, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan ayah barunya. "Sopan sedikit Naruto! Kalau kau tidak suka sup tomat lihatlah masih banyak makanan lain dimeja."

"Kau Teme! Diam saja! Tidak usah ikut berkomentar!" Sahut Naruto ketus pada sosok ayah barunya.

"Ayah, kau harus memanggilku ayah. Aku sekarang mempunyai hak untuk mengaturmu karena aku ayahmu sekarang. Kau seharusnya bisa menghargai apa yang dimasak ibumu." Timpal Sasuke serius pada sosok putranya yang hanya terpaut usia lima tahun dibawahnya.

Naruto menyeringai jahat pada sosok Sasuke. "Jangan harap Teme! Aku memang menyetujui ibuku menikah lagi denganmu karena aku ingin ibu bahagia tapi aku tidak sudi memanggilmu ayah- Sasu-Teme!"

BLETAK!

Kepala pirang Naruto sudah kena jitakan maut gratis dari Kushina. Wajah cantik Kushina sudah berubah layaknya lampir saat memarahi Naruto.

"Jangan mulai mengacau di meja makan! Kalau tidak mau sarapan yang kubuat, sana masak sendiri!" Ancam Kushina dengan menodongkan sendok sayur pada Naruto.

"Apa? Ohh..sekarang ibu mengancamku?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat Kushina memarahi Naruto. Ini jadi pemandangan pertama dia melihat Kushina memarahi Naruto sebagai kepala keluarga. Mungkin sedikit masih canggung atau bagaimana yang Sasuke lihat dari Kushina adalah terlihat sedikit kalem dari biasanya.

"Sudahlah Kushina sayang jika Naruto tidak mau makan biarkan saja, toh..itu hanya merugikan dirinya sendiri." Ucap Sasuke menengahi sebelum terjadi peperangan dasyat antara Naruto dan Kushina yang biasa dia temui.

Kushina tersenyum canggung mendapat teguran dari sang suami, reflek dia kemudian menurunkan sendok sayur warna coklat itu dari kepala putranya. Naruto langsung mendeathglare mantan rival bermain yang sekarang jadi ayahnya dan seolah berkata "_Aku sama sekali tidak berterimakasih padamu."_

"Ugh..maaf, jika Sasuke-kun akan melihat ini setiap hari." Pinta Kushina dengan nada manis sambil berpose piss dengan dua jari layaknya anak kecil.

Naruto benar-benar sweatdrop melihat perubahan drastis sikap Ibunya yang berubah manis dihadapan laki-laki yang memiliki gaya rambut mirip pantat bebek.

Cepat sekali berubahnya dari devil ke angel!Benar-benar drastis dan sulit dicerna untuk akal Naruto.

Sarapan pagi Sasuke sebagai kepala keluarga akhirnya berlangsung khidmat karena Naruto hanya diam atau lebih tepatnya diabaikan. Dia hanya jadi penonton setia ketika Kushina melayani sarapan Sasuke dengan senyuman manis yang hangat. Bibir merah ranum meski tanpa lipstik terukir nyata di bibir manis Kushina.

Lagi.

Senyum itu lagi yang mampu membuat Naruto ikut merasa bahagia. Meski selama ini tampak terlihat tegar diluar namun sejak meninggalnya sang ayah sepuluh tahun lalu, Naruto tahu ibunya begitu rapuh. Ketegaran yang diperlihatkannya hanya palsu dan semata-semata dilakukan demi menguatkan sang putra. Naruto sebenarnya juga tahu secara sembunyi-sembunyi setiap hari ibunya datang ke makam dan selalu menangis dipusara ayahnya. Ibunya sangat mencintai mendiang ayahnya yang harus pergi dengan cara mengejutkan. Namikaze Minato ayahnya mengalami kecelakaan mobil saat usia Naruto tujuh tahun. Kepergian Minato yang mendadak menorehkan luka dalam bagi Kushina.

Sayangnya bagaimanapun Kushina menyembunyikan kesedihan itu, toh Naruto tahu karena dia anaknya. Sang anak pastinya mampu membedakan mana senyum sandiwara dan mana senyum sesungguhnya karena bahagiaan. Dan kini senyum bahagia itu hadir lagi karena keberadaan Sasuke.

"_Nee..Naru-chan! Suatu saat panggil Nii-chan dengan ayah,ya!"_

Twitch!

Itu kalimat setan apa ya?

"_Besok kalau sudah besar janji loh panggil Nii-chan dengan sebutan ayah. Janji ya!"_

Twitch! Twitch!

Siku perempatan dahi Naruto berkedut ketika tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan teringat kalimat-kalimat setan yang baru saja lewat di kepalanya. Bayangan mellow ala Naruto langsung rusak seketika saat teringat kenangan masa kecilnya saat usia empat tahun.

Dulu waktu Naruto masih kecil, masih imut, masih jadi anak penurut, masih akur dengan Sasuke rupanya ada sesuatu yang sepertinya telah dicatat malaikat sebagai sebuah janji yang harus ditepati. Apa itu?

**Flash Back**

"Bukankah kau Naruto putra Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina?" Tanya pria tua bernama Teuchi Ichiraku saat mendapati seorang anak empat tahun bersurai pirang berdiri sambil bengong di depan kedainya. Teuchi tahu betul dia adalah anak dari pasangan suami istri dari pelanggan tetapnya.

"Naru ingin makan ramen." Ucapnya polos pada Teuchi. Pria tua itu kemudian berpaling ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melihat tanda-tanda dimana orang tuanya namun sayangnya dia tidak melihat ada tanda-tanda itu.

"Ayah dan ibumu dimana?" Tanya Teuchi pada sosok Naruto.

"Kerja cari uang di Sunagakure." Jawabnya polos dan seadanya. Mungkin maksud sebenarnya adalah ayah dan ibunya sedang di Sunagakure sekarang.

"Jii, mau ramen!" Pinta Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke dalam bangunan kedai sederhana berukuran sedang yang pada bagian paling depan ditutupi kain putih yang terjuntai dari atas sampai setengah tinggi bangunan. Jelas yang dituju adalah kedai miliknya.

"Mau ramen?"

"Ya, Naru suka ramen!" Dasar anak-anak, tangan kiri Teuchi tiba-tiba sudah dipeganggi Naruto untuk diajak masuk ke kedai. Karena tidak sanggup menolak akhirnya pemilik kedai meluluskan permintaan dari Naruto. Batita pirang itu kemudian di dudukan di kursi sementara Teuchi membuatkan ramen untuk Naruto.

Pria pemilik kedai itu tersenyum singkat ketika Naruto yang dijaga Ayane berceloteh riang.

"Ramen sudah siap!" Kata Teuchi sembari menyodorkan semangkuk ramen besar dihadapan Naruto. Meski masih kecil pria penjual ramen itu tahu betul batita Namikaze akan mampu menghabiskan ramen ukuran jumbo dalam sekejab. Tidak perlu menunggu lama Naruto kecil kemudian menyantap ramen kesukaannya.

Nyut!

Pipi tembem Naruto disentil seseorang namun karena keasikan makan si bocah mengabaikan sentilan pertama.

Nyut! Nyut!

Butuh dua kali disentil itu-pun pada pipi kiri dan kanan Naruto baru menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa orang jahil yang berani menganggu acara makan ramennya.

"Sasu Nii-chan!" Pekik Naruto saat mendapati seorang anak telah memasang tampang horror dengan melipat kedua tangannya yang terlihat tenggelam karena memakai sweater putih yang kebesaran.

"Sudah kuduga kau disini Naru-chan." Jawabnya dengan bangga sembari memasang cengiran lebar. Feelingya memang tepat sasaran untuk menebak kemana perginya Naruto.

Bocah pirang itu rupa-rupanya lepas dari pengawasan saat diajak jalan-jalan oleh keluarga Uchiha yang kala itu tengah menyusuri keramaian sore di jalanan Konoha.

"Kami khawatir tahu saat kau tiba-tiba menghilang. Kau memang tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari ramen." Ucap Sasuke yang dibalas senyum lima jari milik Naruto. Mendesah sejenak untuk melepas kekhawatiran bocah Uchiha berumur sembilan tahun itu kemudian memilih duduk di samping Naruto.

Meski tidak begitu suka ramen, Sasuke pada akhirnya ikut memesan seporsi ramen karena kelaparan akibat berputar-putar mencari Naruto.

Dua bocah itu kemudian makan bersama. Setelah melepas rasa lapar, Sasuke kemudian membayar ramen yang dipesannya dan Naruto meski awalnya sempat ditolak oleh pemilik kedai karena niat awal dari Teuchi hanya sekedar mengamankan Naruto sementara agar tidak pergi tanpa pengawasan. Sasuke tentunya sangat berterimakasih pada Teuchi karena mau repot-repot mengamankan Naruto. Tidak mau kecolongan lagi dalam perjalanan pulang Sasuke membelikan permen kapas agar Naruto diam serta menggandeng erat tangannya agar tidak tertinggal ataupun pergi seenaknya.

Suasana jalanan Konoha sore itu benar-benar ramai dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menikmati suasana sore yang cerah di Konoha. Sepanjang jalan kedai-kedai makanan yang jadi daya tarik pengunjung terlihat selalu ramai oleh orang yang mengantri. Anak-anak membawa balon, manisan, menenteng mainan menjadi pemandangan yang paling lumrah untuk ditemui.

"Ne, kenapa Nii-chan tahu Naru di kedai ramen?" Tanya Naruto yang kini tangan kanannya digandeng oleh Sasuke menuju jalan pulang.

Bungsu Uchiha itu berpaling pada batita keluarga Namikaze yang digandengannya. "Kau suka ramen, bibi Kushina bilang keluargamu langganan ramen di kedai Ichiraku. Jadi aku berpikir kau disana karena kau suka ramen."

Naruto mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Dia kemudian menggigit lagi permen gula kapas yang dibelikan oleh bungsu Fugaku.

"Naru-chan."

"Hmm…" Gumam Naruto untuk menjawab panggilan Sasuke.

"Nee..Naru-chan! Suatu saat panggil Nii-chan dengan ayah,ya!" Kata Sasuke riang tanpa dosa ditengah perjalanan pulang.

"Hmmmm…" Jawab Naruto ikut mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat karena tidak mencerna baik kalimat Sasuke. Pokoknya dia asik saja menikmati rasa manis dari permen kapas yang dibelikan Sasuke.

"Besok kalau sudah besar janji loh panggil Nii-chan dengan sebutan ayah. Janji ya!" Sasuke mengajak menautkan kelingking sebagai bukti janji.

"Janji!" Timpal Naruto kemudian menautkan kelingkinya pada Sasuke.

**End Flash Back**

Sungguh khayalan tingkat tinggi ketika Sasuke masih kanak-kanak benar-benar terwujud saat Sasuke kecil telah tumbuh dewasa. Sial! Naruto baru ingat ternyata dulu pernah membuat janji itu pada Sasuke.

GUBRAK!

"TEME! AKU AKAN MENCINCANGMU SEKARANG JUGA!" Teriak Naruto sambil mengacungkan pisau roti setelah sukses membuat kaget dengan menggebrak meja makan. Kushina dan Sasuke sontak berpaling pada pemuda pirang yang meradang tidak jelas sebabnya. Wajahnya terlihat merah seperti menahan malu karena sesuatu.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Kushina innocent.

"Hn…panggil aku ayah! Dobe! Tidak sopan." Komentar Sasuke santai kemudian melanjutkan kembali aktifitas sarapan paginya.

"Gyaahhh KAU-!" Naruto tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya karena sama saja menggali lubang kuburan sendiri jika membicarakan hal yang Sasuke sendiri belum tentu ingat. Ogh..sial rupanya dia bahkan sudah dijebak sedari kecil.

Dari marah besar langsung tertunduk lemas. Kushina dan Sasuke memandang heran.

"AARGGHHH! Baka! Baka! Baka!" Racau Naruto tidak jelas sambil membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke meja makan beberapa kali. Dia sungguh merutuki keluguan masa kecilnya yang sempat dulu ia banggakan. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menyangka jika janji bodoh seorang anak ingusan bernama Uchiha Sasuke akan menjadi pintu gerbang petaka dalam hidupnya.

Padahal sepeninggal mendiang ayahnya, Naruto selalu _welcome_ saja jika ada yang mendekati sang ibu meski selalu berujung pada penolakan dari Kushina. Sungguh dia tidak menyangka ibunya akan takluk pada Uchiha Sasuke. Jika tahu jadinya akan seperti ini maka dari dulu dia akan langsung melempar Sasuke keluar rumah jika sedang berkunjung.

Kushina dan Sasuke sweatdrop ketika anak mereka makin tidak jelas sikapnya. Tadi membentur-benturkan kepala dimeja sekarang menepuk-nepuk jidatnya dengan tangan. Ada apa sih dengan anak mereka?

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau memanggilmu ayah! TITIK!" Racau Naruto lagi dengan penuh penekanan diakhir kalimat. Sikap Naruto benar-benar membuat bingung kedua orang tuanya.

"…."

Sepasang suami istri itu saling melirik bersamaan. Sasuke menggedikkan bahu kemudian melanjutkan lagi sarapannya yang lagi-lagi sempat tertunda. Namun, bukan Uchiha namanya jika tidak mampu menjawab. Begitu menyelesaikan sarapan nyatanya ayah muda itu balik men-skak Naruto.

"Perlu kuberitahu satu hal Naruto, aku sekarang ayahmu. Kau tidak bisa memungkiri itu lagipula kau juga telah menyutujui sendiri saat aku melamar Kushina. Jadi… akan kupastikan suatu saat nanti kau akan mengakuiku dan memanggilku dengan sebutan ayah. Lagipula kau sudah berjanji padaku, dobe!" Evil Smirk khas Uchihanya berkembang di akhir kalimat yang sukses membuat Naruto langsung berkeringat dingin. Ayah barunya itu kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduk dan dengan santai melenggang pergi dari meja makan bersama Kushina.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum mengejek pada Naruto dan tidak terbantahkan lagi balasan dari pemilik iris safire adalah pandangan menusuk.

"_Sial dia ingat!"_

"Baka!" Umpatnya lagi sambil tertunduk lesu begitu Sasuke dan Kushina meninggalkan dirinya di ruang makan. Awan gelap sungguh sedang menaunginya hari ini. Gara-gara sebuah janji!

**Colors of Family: ****Panggil aku ayah! Dobe!**

**-End-**

**Next?**

Kritik dan Saran dipersilakan untuk menjadi masukan. Kurang lebihnya mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan.

Riview?


	2. Ketrampilan dasar Kepala Keluarga

**Colors of Family**

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Rated : K-T

Genre: Family

Warning : Typo dan Miss-Typo

**Ketrampilan Dasar Seorang Kepala Keluarga**

Menjadi kepala keluarga, sejatinya sudah menjadi kodrat kaum adam. Menjadi imam bagi keluarga, mencari nafkah, membimbing istri, pendidik anak merupakan sekian dari tugas seorang kepala keluarga. Laki-laki, sudah kodratnya menjadi seorang pemimpin bagi keluarganya.

Kenapa harus laki-laki yang memimpin?

Karena laki-laki lebih banyak menggunakan akal dibanding perasaan untuk menentukan keputusan. Mau tidak mau kaum hawa harus mengakui langkah-langkah yang diambil oleh kaum adam selalu lebih logis jika dimaknai. Memang terkesan tanpa perasaan namun sesungguhnya apa yang diputuskan seorang imam pastinya telah memiliki pertimbangan lebih baik dibandingkan pemikiran kaum hawa. Mungkin? Tapi, memang sudah kodratnya laki-laki adalah pemimpin dalam keluarga.

Lalu apa peran seorang wanita utamanya seorang istri? Ya, mengawal sang kepala keluarga agar mempertimbangkan unsur rasa dalam setiap tindakannya.

Aha!

Cut!

Itu hanya sebuah garis besar dari konsep seorang laki-laki sebagai kepala keluarga dan seorang wanita sebagai seorang istri. Saling mengerti dan bla..bla..bla…teori membangun keluarga idaman. Sasuke sudah hafal diluar kepala konsep menjadi suami yang baik, tapi adakah sebuah nasehat atau teori dari buku yang menyatakan ketrampilan apa saja yang harus dikuasai jika telah ada dalam lingkaran rumah tangga?

Berumah tangga tidak cuma saling melengkapi kelebihan dan kekurangan tapi juga butuh implementasi dari keterampilan dari masing-masing individu untuk menjalankan perannya dan fungsinya masing-masing.

Didasarkan pada hal diatas bagaimana kita melihat bahtera rumah tangga yang dibina oleh Uchiha Sasuke dan Kushina Uzumaki atau dulunya Kushina Namikaze dan sekarang Kushina Uchiha, hal apa yang dapat dipelajari?

Tentu Kushina bisa dikatakan sudah lebih terampil menjalankan tugasnya jika dibanding Sasuke yang menurut usia masih berada pada Fase dewasa dini. Jika ditinjau dari karakter pribadi Sasuke sepertinya ada beberapa hal yang perlu dirisaukan, apa itu?

Fase dewasa dini bisa dikatakan sebagai periode penyesuaian diri terhadap pola-pola kehidupan baru dan harapan-harapan sosial baru. Individu pada fase ini diharapkan memainkan peran baru seperti suami atau istri, orang tua, pencari nafkah, mengembangkan sikap-sikap baru, keinginan-keinginan dan nilai-nilai baru sesuai dengan tugas-tugas baru. Periode ini merupakan periode khusus dan sulit. Terlebih lagi masalah-masalah pada masa dewasa dini berhubungan dengan penyesuaian diri dalam kehidupan perkawinan, peran sebagai orang tua, dan pekerjaan atau karir akan jadi hambatan yang harus dihadapi.

Ya! Sasuke baru akan memulainya sekarang.

Puk!

Puk!

"Ayah..ayah..bangun." Diatas ranjang empuk yang terselimuti bed cover warna peach Kushina duduk bersila layaknya anak kecil saat menganggu orang lain tidur. Panggilan "ayah" kini harus melekat pada sosok Uchiha satu ini ketika Kushina secara inisiatif memanggil sang suami dengan sebutan ayah bukan Sasuke-kun lagi seperti satu-dua hari setelah menikah. Alasannya sederhana saja yaitu agar Naruto terbiasa mendengar panggilan ayah lagi dirumah itu meski kini figure ayahnya telah berganti.

"Ayah.." Panggilnya lagi sambil menggoncang pelan bahu Sasuke agar bangun. Padahal dihari biasa Sasuke selalu bisa bangun pagi tanpa dibangunkan Kushina tapi kenapa hari ini tidak bangun-bangun juga. Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Padahal Kushina sedang sangat-sangat butuh bantuan sang suami. Darurat pokoknya!

Lagi-lagi tidak ada reaksi dari pemuda yang masih menutup erat pelupuk matanya. Kushina mulai berkedut kesal saat sang suami tidak bangun-bangun, sempat terlintas di fikiran Kushina untuk meneriaki atau mengguyurnya dengan air seperti caranya membangunkan Naruto namun niat itu dia urungkan jauh-jauh. Rasanya durhaka sekali jika Kushina bersikap demikian pada suaminya.

"Ayah..ayah..ayah…" Panggil-panggilnya lagi namun dengan nada lebih keras.

"Enggh..lima menit lagi Oka-san. Ini kan hari minggu." Jawab Sasuke setengah sadar atau memang belum menyadari kini dia bukan lagi seorang pemuda yang masih leluasa bangun siang di hari libur. Alih-alih bangun pemuda itu justru memeluk guling lebih erat lagi.

Twitch! Twitch!

"_Oka-san?" _Batin Kushina horror mendengar igauan suaminya. Apa ini kebiasaan Sasuke bangun siang di hari libur?

Untuk melakukan telepati tidak membutuhkan kekuatan khusus tapi cukup dengan aura menusuk maka seseorang bisa menangkap suasana hati kita.

Sasuke reflek membuka mata.

Mata hitam onixnya tak ayal membulat lebar ketika dia ingat sesuatu, indera penglihatannya kemudian diedarkan keseluruh kamar. Dinding kamar yang dilihatnya ber cat putih bukan warna biru muda , di sudut kanan kamar tidak ada meja kerja melainkan meja rias yang dipenuhi dengan alat rias seorang wanita. Tidak terlihat gitar di sudut meja, tidak ada poster klub Arsenal di dinding dan dia sekarang ingat dimana . Sasuke menoleh kaku kesamping ranjangnya, benar dugaannya. Begitu wajahnya menoleh yang didapatinya adalah paras cantik seorang wanita paruh baya, itu istrinya.

"Ma-maaf!" Ucap Sasuke sambil terperanjat dari tempat tidurnya. Dilihatnya Kushina mengerutkan dahi dengan tatapan mata penuh keheranan. Ekspresi sang istri kemudian berubah cerah begitu melihat reaksi alami Sasuke.

"Kyaaa ..ayah mengigau..ayah mengigau! Hmmpph…ha ha ha coba Naru-chan lihat ini pasti dia akan mengolok-ngolokmu." Ketakutan Sasuke akan kemarahan Kushina langsung sirna karena digantikan dengan perasaan kesal yang tiba-tiba menghampiri.

"Kalau begitu jangan sampai dia melihat ini." Sergah Sasuke kesal. Pemuda tampan satu ini jadi benar-benar manusiawi dihadapan Kushina.

"Nande…nanti akan kuceritakan pada Naru-chan bagaimana lucunya ayah mudanya ini. Hmmm..rasanya kok aku seperti tante-tante girang saja dapat suami brondong he he he." Wanita cantik berambut merah itu menggaruk pipinya yang memanas karena malu.

Pelipis Sasuke terangkat. Jadi istrinya masih punya fikiran seperti itu. "Apanya yang tante-tante girang di deketin aja susahnya minta ampun. Lima belas lamaran laki-laki mapan pernah ditolak? Seleramu memang bagus menerimaku." Jawab Sasuke narsis. Gantian Kushina yang berkedut kesal.

"Jangan salah sangka, aku kasihan pada ayah, muda-muda kok terkena Gatotkaca!" Balas Kushina menggunakan nada candaan.

"Gatotkaca ? artinya?"

"Ya itu, gagal total karena asusila cinta asmara. Muda-muda kok suka yang tua! Padahal kudengar dari Naruto fans gadismu banyak." Sasuke membuang muka karena sebal. Itu lagi-itu lagi yang dibahas Kushina, apa istrinya itu terlalu minder menjadi pendamping hidupnya? Dia saja bangga kenapa istrinya tampak minder.

"Setidaknya aku masih heteroseksual bukan homoseksual. Salahkan saja karena aku mencintaimu."Kata Sasuke serius. Jawaban itu tidak bisa disanggah Kushina lagi.

"He he he he, iya-iya. Oh ya maaf membangunkan ayah tapi bisakah ayah membantu? Aku harus ke pasar sementara gas dirumah habis. Bisa tolong belikan dan pasangkan?"

Permintaan Kushina membuat beku sang Uchiha. Dipandanginya sang istri lebih seksama lagi dan Sasuke baru sadar jika penampilan istrinya sudah sangat rapi. Mengenakan sweater merah jambu dan rok sifon soft pink, istri Sasuke itu tidak henti-hentinya menghabiskan ketakjuban sang suami. Oh, ada bidadari jatuh dikamarnya.

"Ayah? Ayah bisakan?" Tanya Kushina lagi.

"Iya, tenang saja aku bisa." Jawab Sasuke agak ragu atau memang ragu.

"Oke baiklah, kalau begitu aku berangkat sekarang." Berpamitan singkat dengan mengecup kening lalu Kushina pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dikamar sendirian.

Memasang gas?

Sasuke tertunduk lesu karena dia sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman bersinggungan dengan masalah dapur. Di kediaman Uchiha banyak memiliki asisten rumah tangga sedangkan Kushina tidak memakai asisten rumah tangga satupun. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Uchiha muda itu kemudian turun dari ranjang lalu bergegas untuk berganti baju sembari memikirkan caranya mengganti gas. Sekelebat ide muncul saat keluar kamar dia melihat kamar putranya. Ya, dia bisa meminta bantuan Naruto.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Naruto?" Sasuke memanggil nama putranya, tidak ada panggilan dobe lagi untuk Naruto. Sasuke sudah taubat memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan dobe karena sempat diceramahi habis-habisan oleh Kushina dan Mikoto gara-gara panggilan itu. Katanya tidak baik jika orang tua memanggil anaknya dengan sebutan tidak pantas, kata-kata orang tua itu ibarat doa untuk anaknya dan Sasuke sekarang ayah Naruto jadi kesimpulannya Sasuke tidak boleh bicara jelek pada anaknya.

Tidak ada respon dari pemilik kamar.

"Naruto?" Panggil Sasuke lagi menggunakan suara lebih keras namun tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke memutar ganggang pintu dan ternyata kamar anaknya tidak terkunci.

Dilihatnya kamar ber cat dinding orange sang anak sudah kosong dalam kondisi tempat tidur sudah rapi. Bed cover bergambar klub Chelsea sudah rapi layaknya kamar hotel yang baru saja di tata. Meja belajar juga tidak berantakan meski tampak beberapa buku tertumpuk tinggi, tidak ada baju kotor bergelantungan. Sasuke baru tahu ternyata kamar Naruto bisa rapi juga karena seingatnya kamar Naruto dulu selalu dalam kondisi berantakan jika dia berkunjung untuk main PS bersama.

Ya dulu, entah dulu kapan, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke menginjakkan kaki dikamar Naruto lagi. Miris, mungkin dia masih terlalu cuek jadi seorang ayah sampai-sampai tidak pernah masuk kamar anaknya. Sasuke harus sadar jika membangun rumah tangga bersama Kushina perhatiannya tidak boleh hanya tertuju pada sang istri tapi juga harus pada sang anak.

Bernostalgia sebentar sang raven masuk untuk melihat suasana kamar putranya. Masih familiar dalam ingatan meski tata letaknya telah diubah. Dia sedikit tersenyum tipis saat melihat dua foto berbeda terpajang di dinding. Yang disebelah kanan adalah foto keluarga Kushina bersama Minato yang merayakan ulang tahun Naruto yang ke empat. Sementara disampingnya ada foto keluarga mereka bertiga. Sasuke terkekeh pelan ketika memandangi ekspresi Naruto dalam foto, dirinya dan Kushina bergandengan mesra sementara Naruto terduduk di tengah dengan ekspresi tidak terdefinisikan.

Hmmm..sekarang sekarang Sasuke ayah dari pemuda pirang ini. Tidak ingin berlama-lama Sasuke kemudian keluar dari kamar sang anak. Takut juga jika kepergok anaknya karena hubungan mereka masih belum bisa akur.

Sesuai pesan dari sang istri untuk membelikan dan menggantikan gas, Sasuke kemudian menuju ruang dapur. Di dekat pintu belakang nyatanya sudah ada tabung gas warna biru yang sudah terpisah dari regulatornya. Cukup beruntung karena sejujurnya dia juga tidak tahu cara melepas tabung gas dari regulatornya.

"Be-berat!" Keluh Sasuke saat membawa tabung ukuran 12 kg untuk dimasukkan dalam mobil. Dia tidak menyangka tabung gas ternyata seberat ini.

Belum sepenuhnya rasa kesal gara-gara mengangkat gas ke mobil Sasuke harus dibuat _dongkol _ ketika letak penjual gas hanya berjarak enam rumah dan masih dalam satu jalan. Tahu begitu cukup menggunakan alat pengangkat saja tadi.

Ada apa dengan hari ini?

Tadinya Sasuke lega ketika misi pertama untuk membeli gas akan berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan begitu dia berhasil membeli. Namun lagi-lagi dia harus merasakan kesal saat di toko justru jadi bahan wawancara penjual dan beberapa ibu-ibu. Oke! Ini semua salah Naruto! Salah Naruto!

Seandainya dia diizinkan mengadakan resepsi besar-besaran tentu tidak seperti ini jadinya. Dia dikira saudarnya Naruto dan harus menjelaskan pada para tetangga jika dia itu suami Kushina. Saudaranya Naruto? Mirip dari mana? Dirinya ayah Naruto sekarang!

Bersungut-sungut marah suami Kushina itu kemudian menurunkan gas yang baru saja dibeli untuk dibawa ke dapur. Tantangan sesungguhnya baru saja akan dimulai. Sekarang Uchiha muda itu terdiam memandangi regulator gas dan tabung yang baru saja dibeli.

Bagaimana caranya coba memasang tabung gas?

Telephone ibunya? Sepertinya percuma karena di kediaman Uchiha menggunakan asisten rumah tangga, mereka biasa dilayani. Pasti akan ditertawakan habis-habisan oleh kakaknya jika ketahuan meminta ibunya menanyakan pada asisten rumah tangga bagaimana cara memasang gas.

_Searching_ internet? Tidak lucu sekali itu. Hell!

Di sekolah, di bangku kuliah, di perusahaan dia tidak sama sekali mendapat pengalaman bagaimana memasang tabung gas. Ayahnya, ibunya, kakaknya, paman, bibi, kakek, nenek, konsultan, teman-temannya, tidak ada yang memberinya nasehat ketrampilan apa yang harus dikuasai sebagai seorang kepala keluarga.

Mungkin _searching_ internet pilihan yang terbaik. Sasuke mengambil smartphone miliknya kemudian menuliskan kata kunci 'memasang tabung gas' dan hasilnya ternyata ada. Dunia memang baik ternyata masih ada orang yang mau menulis artikel ini.

Sasuke membuka salah satu artikel berjudul 'Langkah yang Harus diperhatikan dalam Memasang Tabung Gas'. Kesannya bodoh jika pekerjaan sederhana ini tidak bisa dilakukan namun mau bagaimana lagi dia toh juga tidak bisa.

Dia membaca sekilas dan cukup mengerti intinya. Peletakan tabung diruangan bersirkulasi baik, lalu melepas segel, mengecek pengaman dan seterusnya bla..bla..bla...

Ini dia bagian paling sulit memasang gas pada regulator. Sasuke mengambil regulator gas. Sesuai petunjuk dia memasang regulator dengan sedikit menekan kearah bawah lalu memutar knop regulator searah jarum jam sampai kebawah.

Sudah?

Begini saja?

Ayah tampan ini menepuk dahinya pelan, bodoh sekali dia hal sepele tidak bisa. Tapi tunggu dulu Sasuke belum boleh berbangga hati karena dia belum menguji hasil gas yang dipasangnya.

Memastikan tidak ada suara mendesis, bau gas yang keluar, selang tidak tertekuk, Sasuke dengan tangan gemetar menyalakan kompor gas.

Cklek!

Tidak ada api menyala.

Cklek! Cklek!

Untuk meyakinkan dia mencoba menyalakan lagi, tapi tetap tidak ada api yang menyala. Keringat dingin mulai menetes. Sasuke yakin tidak ada yang salah, dia sudah melakukan sesuai panduan. Dia yakin tidak ada bau gas artinya gas juga tidak bocor. Lalu apa yang salah?

Sasuke menyahut smartphonenya lagi dan mulai menulis kata kunci lagi. Kali ini yang ditulis 'kompor gas tidak menyala setelah dipasang tabung'.

Baca.

Cklek!

Tidak ada api menyala.

_Searching_ lagi. Baca

Cklek!

Tidak ada api menyala.

_Searching_ lagi. Baca

Cklek!

Tidak ada api menyala.

Cklek!

Cklek!

"Apanya yang salah?" Sasuke menggeram frustasi di dapur.

Cklek!

Cklek!

Suara putaran kompor gas menggema beberapa kali di dapur . Naruto yang kebetulan lewat di dapur mendadak berhenti sejenak gara-gara melihat sosok ayah mudanya terlihat frustasi memandangi layar smartphone sambil menyalakan beberapa kali kompor gas.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. Ayah tirinya itu tadi mungkin tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto di dapur.

Sasuke melihat Naruto berdiri diambang pintu dapur menggenakan training olahraga warna putih memandanginya heran. Dilihat dari pakaiannya Naruto sepertinya baru selesai olahraga.

"Dari mana kau?" Tidak menjawab Sasuke balik bertanya.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi. "Jogging, ada masalah?" Pemuda yang lebih muda lima tahun itu mengulangi pertanyaan.

"Kompor ini tidak mau menyala." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Baru diganti?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Ya."

"Hmmmphhhhh..bwa ha ha ha, kau payah Teme." Tawa Naruto meledak. Pantas muka ayahnya kusut, tapi yang paling menggelikan bagi Naruto adalah smartphone yang ada di tangan Sasuke.

Buat apa coba ada gadget ditangan Sasuke? _Searching_?

Naruto lalu menghampiri Sasuke. "Minggir dan perhatikan ini!" Perintah Naruto bangga.

Anak semata wayang Kushina itu kemudian melepas regulator pada gas, ia lalu mengambil tas pen untuk sedikit mencungkil klep.

dssssssssssszzzzzzzzzzt.

Suara tekanan angin yang keluar dari tabung gas membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

"Untuk apa melakukan itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Mengurangi tekanan angin." Jawab Naruto tanpa berpaling. Dengan terampil lalu Naruto memasang kembali.

Cklek!

Tidak ada api yang keluar.

"Hahhh, terjadi lagi." Keluh Naruto kemudian melepas kembali tabung gas. Mengambil tas pen kembali Naruto lalu melepas klep pada tabung gas. Dia membuangnya ke tong sampah, membuka laci ia mengambil klep yang memang dimiliki sebagai cadangan. Memasang kembali pada tabung kemudian tabung dipasang ke regulator.

Cklek!

Bwurrrrr.

Api biru menyala dari kompor gas. Naruto menyeringai menang.

"Makanya sebelum menikah pelajari dulu ketrampilan-ketrampilan sepele macam ini. Dasar Teme!" Kata Naruto lalu melenggang pergi dari dapur.

**Colors of Family: ****Ketrampilan Dasar Seorang Kepala Keluarga**

**End**

Apakah saya boleh klarifikasi beberapa hal? Yah…soal fic ini**,**Ehm bagaimana saya harus menjelaskan yah? Saya sempat mengklarifikasi hal ini pada dua pemilik akun yang intinya kurang lebih seperti ini, ide dasar fic itu dari permasalahan pribadi saya yang coba dilampiaskan dalam sebuah fic dan itu mungkin seperti lelucon untuk diri saya sendiri. Kenapa Pair SasuKushi yang saya pilih? Yahh,,saya juga aslinya tidak suka tapi dalam imajinasi saya itu adalah penggambaran pasangan yang dirasa pas dengan konsep cerita yang cocok untuk jadi sasaran kejadian-kejadian kedepan. Saya pengennya itu itu fic jadi sasaran pelampiasan terhadap kejadian sepele yang sering dijumpai dalam kehidupan sehari-hari.

Untuk chapter pertama masih simpang siur ya arahnya? - _-, yah itu penggenya saya kemas yang kaya Doraemon gitu (saya nggak tahu namanya apa) yang satu konflik bubar! Itukan juga udah End sama complete. Saya lagi seneng banget nonton begituan, #gara-gara nonton Masha & The Bear # Ha ha ha ha

Enggg..terimakasih yang menerima positif dan gomen yang bereksptektasi itu bakal jadi FFN yang ruwet, berkonflik dan panjang dikali lebar sama dengan luas….he he he he itu cuma fic ringan aja yang di updatenya yah…he he he.

Hikz…hikz…saya kan dari dulu nggak bisa drama yang begituan…..sampai sekarang belum bisa membuat cerita yang benar-benar mengutamakan pair, kisah pair selingan tapi bukan inti. kalau pernah ya..ujung-ujungnya nggak pernah beres. T.T

Ohh..ya saya hanya bisa minta maaf jika banyak kurang berkenan bahkan wawwww sampai sakit hati yah gara-gara pair ini? *berarti **Dark Fanfic-nih*** He he he saya sejak awal publish itu nggak koment apa-apa loh…eng maaf jika banyak yang kecewa kok saya bikin fic kaya gitu dan menurut teman-teman itu apa sih kok nggak mutu gitu?….hmmmm..setelah saya pikir-pikir saya juga nggak tahu..ada yang tahu?

Yahh mungkin pengaruh gender kali ya..perempuan selalu identic dengan perasaan. Saya tidak mempermasalahkan kalau teman-teman langsung memasukan akun ini dalam daftar black list gara-gara itu story he he he he itu hak masing-masing individu kan? Saya ingin mengatakan Ya inilah AN Narra adanya.

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya.

Kritik dan Saran yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan. Kurang lebihnya mohon maaf.

Terimakasih.


End file.
